I Feel
by Crimson-Eyed-Angel99
Summary: Completed - When all is said and done, Kish finds that his feelings for Ichigo were more then a game.
1. I Feel So

Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew belongs to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida! I don't claim ownership. But if someone could just give me Kish or Ryou . . . ^^ The song "I Feel" belongs to Boxcar Racers, in other words, that's not mine either.  
  
*Ichigo's thoughts* //Kish's thoughts//  
  
This is my first TMM fic so please be nice. ^_^ I just thought this would be an interesting situation . . .  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Well Mew Ichigo? Aren't you going to kill me? "Preserve justice" and all that?" Kish was laughing. She held his doom and he laughed.  
  
Mocking her.  
  
{Sometimes, I wish I was brave,  
  
I wish I was stronger,  
  
I wish I could feel no pain,}  
  
"I'll shoot this at you, you know! I'm not weak!" She yelled, glaring at him. Kish smirked.  
  
"All we ever wanted to do was save this stupid planet because it was ours. You Mew Mews appeared and stopped us. It was our *home* Ichigo. Do you understand that? You have one I think, don't you kitten? You have a home, and Masaya, and a perfect life in which you fight evil invading aliens and everything always turns out at the end of your fairy-tale life."  
  
{I wish I was young,  
  
I wish I would try  
  
I wish I was honest,  
  
I wish I was you not I . . .}  
  
"What are you talking about? You think my life is perfect Kish?" Ichigo opened her mouth, all set to berate the alien for daring to think that she had no hardships. He smirked at her, that was infuriating! She held a weapon, the combination of all the Mew Mews power, begged off of Ryou, that could obliterate him. Remove annoying, amorous Kish from the universe forever.  
  
He'd taunted her in front of Masaya. That alone was unforgivable.  
  
But Ichigo couldn't stand how he stood there, laughing at his death as if it was nothing. He looked at her blankly, his dark eyes challenging her.  
  
"Aren't you going to kill me yet Ichigo?" //Hey, didja know . . .// Kish thought, leaning back on his hands on the rooftop they stood on. //That I never wanted to hurt you?//  
  
{Cause I feel so mad,  
  
I feel so angry,  
  
I feel so callous,  
  
So lost, confused, just mad,}  
  
Ichigo faltered, the familiar heart-shaped tool in her hands faltering. "I want to!" She yelled. *But I don't want to as well. I'd think of Masaya and I'd always think of you. Because you liked me too. You're just . . . different then he is.* Kish shook his head.  
  
"Mortals. Can't you do it?" "O-of course I can. Don't you dare move." Kish grinned.  
  
"That's why you're so cute. You always think you have the upper hand."  
  
"What do you mean geek? I do have the upper hand!"  
  
"Ah, ah, ah." Kish rose into the air, his black eartails brushing against his face, the night seeming to accept him sinking into it, helping to hide him again. "No, you don't kitten." He said softly from behind Ichigo.  
  
{I feel so cheap, so used unfaithful,  
  
Let's start over, let's start over . . .}  
  
"Don't turn." He said quietly and Ichigo could hear the absence of a smile in his voice. It was strange; the emptiness in his tone, and it almost scared her.  
  
"We probably won't play again, now that everything's over and done. So I'm just going to say goodbye now. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Ichigo nodded silently.  
  
"Good."  
  
{Sometimes, I wish I was smart,  
  
I wish I made cures for . . . how people are,  
  
I wish I had power, I wish I could leave,  
  
I wish I could change the world for you and me . . .}  
  
"Did you know I'm going to miss you? I wasn't supposed to get attached; we were here to get our home back. Earth. Our beautiful planet. Then you humans came and messed that all up. Our plan was to kill you all. Revenge and all that. Ichigo, I'm gonna miss you. Okay? Just wanted you to know that. So goodbye."  
  
Ichigo spun around to face . . . darkness. Her cat-like eyes widened. "Kish? Kish? Where are you?" There wasn't an answer.  
  
"K-Kish . . ."  
  
~**~  
  
The alien had already flown over several buildings and turned as a voice called out to him. "You take care of that old hag?"  
  
"Tart, I *really* don't need this right now."  
  
"Oh fine." The girl flew around him, grinning. "How much can you take before you snap? Huh? Huh?" "TART!" Kish yelled. "Bug! Off!"  
  
"Ohhh. It doesn't take much does it?" Tart bounced around, still smirking. "Still love her huh?"  
  
"Hn." Kish went silent, ignoring her. Tart sulked, gliding along next to him. "Stupid. This wasn't part of the plan."  
  
"Like I care." Kish shot back, looking away from her. "I cared about that mortal."  
  
"And here I thought this was all a game to you."  
  
"It was!" //And, somehow, it wasn't apparently.// Kish bit his lip as he felt something pricking at his eyes. //Darnit. Picking up human emotions too.//  
  
{Cause I feel so mad,  
  
I feel so angry, I feel so callous,  
  
So lost, confused, just mad,  
  
I feel so cheap, so used, unfaithful,  
  
Let's start over,  
  
Let's start over.}  
  
"I believe what you're feeling is called either break-up or helplessness." Tart grinned. "Maybe it's both!" "Who asked your advice on my life?" Kish asked, cursing at the crack in his voice. Tart grinned, tilting her head.  
  
"Me. And I'm merely advising your love life, advising your LIFE would take a lot longer."  
  
"Shut. Up. Tart."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
not sure if I'll continue this... should I? ^_^ Please review!  
  
8:34pm 1/3/04 


	2. Tuesday Morning

~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Disclaimer: Nup, Tokyo Mew Mew's not mine. Neither is "Tuesday morning" Okay? Okay. ^^  
  
Whee! Someone wants me to continue! ^_^ Ironically, it's probably going to *be* tuesday morning before anyone reads this. Oh yeah, and I altered Ichigo and Masaya's age since this is a while after everything. Not sure how the series turned out so . . . *shrugs* The song lyrics are also changed a bit. ^^  
  
Tart's thoughts: ^...^  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
{I remember stormy weather  
  
the way the sky looks when it's cold  
  
and you were with me  
  
content with walking  
  
so unaware of the world . . .}  
  
~**~  
  
"Ichigo? Ichigo!"  
  
A car pulled up beside the fourteen-year-old girl and a raven-headed boy looked out at her, concern flickering in his eyes. Ichigo turned her crimson eyes to look at him and she tried to smile.  
  
"Hey Masaya. What's up?" The boy shook his head, not about to be dissuaded from his worry for the younger girl.  
  
"I was just coming back from dinner, my parents aren't home right now. But why are you out here? It's going to storm Ichigo." He got out of the car, leaving it idling on the curb. "Come on kitten," He said fondly, tapping her bell. Ichigo smiled sadly.  
  
"I need to, um, get home Masaya."  
  
"Yes you do. I can give you a ride. And I'm *not* taking no for an answer." Ichigo nodded, sighing slightly, but smiled up at her boyfriend.  
  
"I guess." He opened the door and she climbed in. *He's so gallant.* Ichigo smiled to herself then laughed mentally. *Who uses that word anymore? But it just suits Masaya . . .* Masaya got in, gripping the steering wheel lightly. He pressed the pedal and the car glided away from the curb.  
  
"Who got you so upset?" He asked, as expert at reading Ichigo's emotions as ever. The cat-girl sweatdropped and looked down at the carpet.  
  
"No one."  
  
*Don't make me lie to you Masaya.* She prayed silently, as if he could hear her thoughts. Then again, if he could, she wouldn't have wanted him to.  
  
~**~  
  
{Please don't drive me home tonight  
  
'cause I don't want to feel alone  
  
please don't drive me home tonight  
  
'cause I don't wanna go . . .}  
  
~**~  
  
"Well, this is your house." Masaya said softly as he pulled up in front of it. Ichigo nodded quickly, hating herself for how quickly she was leaping out of the car.  
  
"Thanks a lot Ma--"  
  
"Ichigo."  
  
He cut her off, grasping her arm with a gentle but firm grip. His smoky dark eyes looked up at her with concern and caution.  
  
"Just know . . . that I'm always here to talk to. Whatever it is, don't just hide it away." Ichigo nodded slowly, smiling at him.  
  
"I know Masaya. And . . . thank you." He released her arm and she shut the car door quietly, walking inside slowly. She heard Masaya's car pull away and regretted that she couldn't tell him everything.  
  
*About Kish . . . but why is that jerk on my mind?!* She climbed up the steps to the doorway, opened the door and called a 'hello' out to her parents, who probably weren't home yet from going out to dinner. Ichigo flopped down on her bed, staring listlessly at the kitten curled up on her pillow.  
  
"Rwor." She smiled at it sadly, imitating kitten-speak. The little hyper fluff-ball was a present from Masaya for her birthday and she'd named it Maze. It's blue eyes looked back at her incredulously.  
  
"Rwrror." Maze shifted to giving herself a bath, ignoring her mistress except for the occasional meow to ensure that she still had Ichigo's attention.  
  
"I can't stop thinking of Kish. But I'm still completely loyal to Masaya!"  
  
"Meworr." Maze agreed, her large eyes not betraying any understanding emotion.  
  
"I'll wake up tomorrow and have forgotten all about him." Ichigo laughed, but the laugh was empty.  
  
" . . . I hope. Oh Kish . . . why did you have to like me?! Why do you have to be so . . . you?!" Ichigo rolled over on her back, staring up at her starred ceiling.  
  
*Kish . . .*  
  
~**~  
  
{Tuesday morning  
  
in the dark  
  
I was finding out  
  
who you are}  
  
~**~  
  
Kish glared at Tart.  
  
"PLEASE go away."  
  
"Nup. You're mentally unstable! Pie says so." The younger alien grinned as Kish grew livid.  
  
"Oh? I am? We'll just see about that . . . PIE!" There, understandably, wasn't a response from the hall. "Well he can believe what he wants then. I'm perfectly sane just thinking about kittens. Is that okay with you Tart?" Kish leaned back on his hands and smirked, but Tart wasn't quite done taunting him.  
  
"Do these kittens wear bells and do you kiss these kittens occasionally?"  
  
"TART!"  
  
"Just asking. Geez, grum-py." Tart flipped a picture between her fingers. "I guess you won't be wanting this picture of Ichigo that I was going to keep for you once we left."  
  
"Nn?" Kish looked up. "What's she doing?"  
  
"Nothing that would interest you silly sod." "Where'd you get *that* phrase?" "A British person said it in a book. I'm trying it out."  
  
"Most interesting. The picture?"  
  
"It's mine!"  
  
"Not for long." Kish pulled the picture easily from Tart's grasp, dodging her knife. "Dang it, that was mine! Now I have to find something else to blackmail you with!" The other alien yelled.  
  
"Hard luck." Kish looked at the photograph, taken from outside her room evidently. The girl was sleeping on top of her bed, her long eyelashes almost seeming to move with a dream. The photographer had caught her perfectly, looking almost angelic in her unconscious state.  
  
//I thought that all my feelings for her were a game. Maybe . . . I was wrong.//  
  
~**~  
  
{I took your picture while you were sleeping  
  
and then I paced around the room  
  
if I had known then that these things would happen  
  
would they have happened to you?}  
  
~**~  
  
Tart looked at Kish speculatively. ^Heh, he does like her. This could be interesting, though why anyone likes that old witch so much is a mystery. She can't even FLY for crying out loud. Stupid in my opinion.^  
  
She turned to leave the room, shaking her head at the stupidity of humans . . . and certain aliens. ^Kish hasn't fallen in love BEFORE. Why does he have to like someone now, on an alien planet, with ICHIGO of all people!?^  
  
^It's not like she's even going to accept him.^  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
^_^ REVIEW!!!! -oops, too demanding. Do you wish to review? -nah, too formal. Review. -c'mon girl, that's an ORDER. Nuh uh. Please please please please PLEASE review! -that's *groveling*. No. Um . . . please review? ^_^ 


	3. Kiss the Rain

~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to me and the song in here is also not mine. Savvy?  
  
Whee! Reviews! Th4nk j00! BTW I'm only up to #4 in this series so if I make references to only then and before, that's why. ^^ YES! I love this song! ^_^ If you hear it, you fall in love with it. It is "Kiss the Rain" by Billie Myers. And I've decided on a really sad ending for this. *cries*  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
{hello, can you hear me?  
  
Am I getting through to you?  
  
Hello, is it late there? There's a laughter on the line  
  
are you sure you're there alone?}  
  
~**~  
  
Ichigo's eyes opened slowly, staring into a pair not exactly identical to hers.  
  
"KYAAAA!" The cat jumped back as Ichigo shot up and she glared at it. "No! Bad Maze!" The cat looked back at her with that look that cats get when they know so much more then you do, and why in the world do you think you are intelligent enough to berate them?  
  
Ichigo sighed and shook her head as the cat turned away. "Get back here~~~" She pulled the sulking feline into her lap and stroked her. "You just startled me, quit pouting." The cat glared up at her and Ichigo blinked.  
  
For a moment it seemed like the cat had had Kish's dark eyes, piercing into her. Laughing at her, "playing" with her. But that was impossible!  
  
Maze gazed at her a moment then stood, her tail swishing in nonchalance. She stalked away, not bothering to glance back at her mistress. Ichigo picked up the cat from behind and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Are you Kish?"  
  
Maze stared back at her as if she was crazy. Then again, maybe she was. Ichigo dropped the cat and hit her forehead lightly with one hand.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going insane. That should get me out of school." She grabbed her bookbag, hurriedly smoothing the front of her shirt.  
  
*It doesn't look *that* bad does it?* She questioned mentally and shook her head. *No one'll notice.*  
  
~**~  
  
{cause I'm trying to explain  
  
something's wrong, you just don't sound the same,  
  
why don't you / why don't you  
  
go outside / go outside . . .}  
  
~**~  
  
Like a gunshot, Kish's eyes opened and he sat up. Of course there wasn't really a reason to his behavior, he just slept so much during the day there was no use wasting time on waking up. He looked over at Tart.  
  
"Oh . . . so I didn't kill you last night." The girl smirked.  
  
"As if you could. I'd be more likely to be killed by the old hag with the Stawberry addiction. I swear, does she get ANY new attacks?" Kish shook his head, clearing Tart's voice and the leftover dreams from it.  
  
But he couldn't clear out Ichigo.  
  
He glanced at the window and smiled. "Is it going to rain today?" Tart looked at him curiously.  
  
"Yeah . . . why?"  
  
"No reason." Kish's smile grew thoughtful and the slightest bit sad. "I just like the rain."  
  
~**~  
  
{kiss the rain whenever you need me  
  
kiss the rain whenever I'm gone too long . . .}  
  
~**~  
  
Tart smirked. "Don't catch a cold."  
  
"That's a human phrase." The alien shook his head at Tart, black hair brushing over his face. "It doesn't apply to us."  
  
"Don't treat me like a child!" Tart said indignantly and Kish smirked. "Don't treat you like what you are?"  
  
"If you're going to treat me like 'what I am' then you better treat Ichigo the same way!" Tart yelled and stalked off down the long corridor. Kish's dark eyes appeared hurt for a moment, his mind flashing back to the battle at Tokyo Tower . . .  
  
~**~Flashback~**~  
  
"You're already here? That was quick." He floated above Ichigo's head, watching her cat ears twitch in irritation and perhaps a slight fear. They shot straight up as he spoke and she whirled to face him.  
  
"But why don't you come and play with us first?" Tart suggested, smirking. He could see her enjoying their confusion and hated himself for feeling the same way. Kish darted over to Ichigo, coming so close that his face hovered directly above hers.  
  
"We'll be friends. I promise. Right, Ichigo." He murmured, smiling at her. He knew full well that a friendship wouldn't work between them but it was a game wasn't it?  
  
Just a game to play. And he would win. He always won at games.  
  
But . . . what if it wasn't a game?  
  
~**~End Flashback~**~  
  
The alien left the house as rain began to pour down outside. If he couldn't have Ichigo, he could still have the rain.  
  
At least it understood him.  
  
~**~  
  
{if your lips feel lonely and thirsty  
  
kiss the rain  
  
and wait for the dawn  
  
keep in mind  
  
we're under the same sky  
  
and the night's as empty for me as for you}  
  
~**~  
  
Ichigo hurriedly down the street towards the school. "Of all the days to miss the bus! Dang it . . ." She moaned as she felt a raindrop hit her nose and looked up at the sky pleadingly. "Does it have to RAIN too?" *I don't think today is going to be one of my better days.*  
  
"Don't you like the rain neko-chan?" A voice asked and Ichigo looked up from trying to shield herself from the rain with her coat, seeing only an empty street.  
  
"No." She answered, still unable to see the speaker. "It always comes at the wrong time!"  
  
"When is the right time for rain?" Kish asked curiously, enjoying this non- visual debate. It made talking with Ichigo a lot more companionable.  
  
"When I don't have to run through it!"  
  
"Would you rather fly?" Kish bit his lip after he said that, he'd probably given himself away now.  
  
"Then I'd be Kish!" He could hear the sad smile in her voice.  
  
/Me?/  
  
She shook her head, as if to chastise herself. "I'm sorry, I just . . . kind of mixed up right now." Ichigo swiped a quick hand across her eyes and kept walking, causing Kish to float along behind her.  
  
~**~  
  
{if you feel  
  
you can't wait till morning  
  
kiss the rain, kiss the rain, kiss the rain}  
  
~**~  
  
"You care about . . . him?" /I CANNOT believe I was about to say 'me'. That would take the place as one of my stupidest mistakes./ Kish mused, gazing at Ichigo's shoulders as they lifted slightly then dropped.  
  
"I . . . don't know." She turned and gazed back at him, her stare calm, unsurprised. "Can you tell me how to feel? What to think about him?"  
  
Kish stared at her, his own dark eyes wide. "I can't . . ." He answered, almost not of his own accord.  
  
~**~  
  
{hello  
  
do you miss me?  
  
I hear you say you do but not the way I'm missing you  
  
what's new? how's the weather? is it stormy where you are?  
  
you sound so close it feels like you're so far . . .}  
  
~**~  
  
Ichigo smiled at him sadly. "I can't be your girlfriend Kish. I can't even be your friend, even if I want to."  
  
Kish stared at her, his eyes dark as a starless night. "Why not . . .?"  
  
"I love Masaya." Ichigo stared up at him.  
  
"I do. And I always will. I can't . . ." Her crimson eyes filled with unshed tears. "I can't love you both."  
  
~**~  
  
{oh would it mean anything? if you knew  
  
what I'm left imagining  
  
in my mind/ in my mind  
  
would you go/ would you go  
  
kiss the rain}  
  
~**~  
  
She stepped back, away from him. The rain had soaked them both by this time, and only served to accent the sadness in both their eyes.  
  
"I don't understand . . ." Kish murmured, his voice wounded and, to Ichigo's ears, torn. "Why can't you at least be close to me? You wouldn't have to betray Masaya, I need you Ichigo." He looked up and she could see tears glistening in his eyes for the first time. She reached up and touched one.  
  
"I'm sorry . . ."  
  
~**~  
  
{whenever you need me  
  
kiss the rain  
  
and wait for the dawn}  
  
~**~  
  
Kish shook his head, sending tears brushing away. "Why can't you?!" He said and Ichigo shook her head, placing her finger on his lips.  
  
"No Kish. I just can't . . ."  
  
He stared at her, feeling his lips go numb with her finger on them. She looked at him, tears glittering in her eyes like pearls from some deep-sea treasure. Raindrops fell on her lips and Kish felt more tears rising in his eyes.  
  
"If you miss me . . ." She whispered, taking her finger away from his lips and leaning closer to him.  
  
"Just kiss the rain." She kissed him, and Kish let himself go, kissing her back with all his soul as he hugged her, feeling her arms around his back. There were tears in the kiss; it was just like kissing raindrops.  
  
/Please . . . don't let this end./  
  
~**~  
  
{If your lips feel lonely and thirsty  
  
kiss the rain, kiss the rain,  
  
kiss the rain}  
  
~**~  
  
Ichigo stepped back, away from him, looking up at him with sorrow in her eyes.  
  
"Goodbye Kish."  
  
He gazed at her, pleading with his eyes, cursing the tears that lurked behind them. "Please . . . Ichigo . . ."  
  
She shook her head, gazing back at him.  
  
"No." She whispered, her voice torn. "G-goodbye Kish . . ." Ichigo turned, starting off through the rain. She never looked back. Kish knew that if he spoke, he would hear tears in his voice.  
  
/It wasn't a game. You are the only girl I care for!/  
  
But she didn't turn, her footsteps splashing quietly in the drenching rain.  
  
"Goodbye Ichigo." Kish whispered.  
  
"I love you."  
  
~**~  
  
{hello  
  
can you hear me?  
  
can you hear me . . . ?}  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
*sniffle* Gomen! My cuteness mood disappeared. :'( Kish and Ichigo . . . they really should go together but . . .*sigh* Thank you for all the reviews, and I hope you've enjoyed this short fanfic of mine. Ja ne!  
  
~Crimson  
  
4:03pm 1/21/04 


	4. Lost

---{}---  
  
Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew is not mine. Neither is Sarah McLachlan's song "Lost" or the Project 86 line that's in one of Ichigo's thoughts...  
  
I WAS planning on ending it there. But, since I have 37 or so reviews telling me to continue, I think I'll go on. Hope you enjoy (and go get a box of tissues. /grins/)  
  
Oh yes, and I know that Tart is a boy now (kinda figured it out after I read the fifth volume of the series with the "Mr. Tart!" incident). Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed about that!  
  
---{}---  
  
{_By the shadows of the night I go  
  
I move away from the crowded room  
  
That sea of shallow faces masked in warm regret  
  
They don't know how to feel, they don't know what is lost_}  
  
-{}-  
  
"Ichigo..." Kish whispered, watching her form disappear in the rain.  
  
"Why can't you see how I feel about you?" A single tear slid down his cheek and he knelt on the ground, feeling energy draining from him. He would make a perfect target for Pie if the other alien ever found out how much Kish put them all at risk by chasing Ichigo.  
  
Deep Blue, did this ever hurt.  
  
Kish winced, placing a steadying hand against his hurting chest. Who would've thought that being rejected by her would really hurt this much? He could still feel the taste of salty tears from her kiss, it lingered in his mouth, it's caress whimpering like a lost puppy.  
  
But he couldn't get that back, because even now, she was walking off to see him. In the pouring rain, with Kish beside her, /pleading/ with her, her thoughts still dwelt with Masaya. Kish's tortured thoughts rushed back to when he had confessed, asking why she couldn't love him. Why couldn't she love HIM? What was it that Masaya had that Kish didn't? Kish could protect her, he'd hold her just as tightly, love her MORE then 'Deep Blue' ever could!  
  
But... that didn't matter did it?  
  
Kish was an alien with a strong affection for her, who had tried to attack earth and kill her on multiple occasions. An annoyance. Masaya was the opposite, a human (kind of) with a boundless, gentle love for her and a need to protect her. Perfection.  
  
There was the difference.  
  
Kish shook his head miserably, pushing himself from his kneeling position on the ground. The rain had soaked him through but he didn't care, turning away from the now distant sight of Ichigo and rising into the air.  
  
Where to go, where to go...  
  
-{}-  
  
{_Lost in the darkness of a land  
  
Where all the hope that's offered is  
  
Memories of being taken by the hand  
  
And we are led into the sun  
  
But I don't have a hold on what is real  
  
Though we can only try  
  
What is there to give or to believe}  
_  
--{}--  
  
"Ichigo? Hey, what's wrong? You look like you've been crying..."  
  
Mint poked her gently, frowning when the catgirl didn't respond. The combination of Ichigo being late to get into her first period, being soaking wet, and her teary complexion had all been added up in Mint's mind to create a whole lot of worry. She asked again, with a bit more urgency.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ichigo merely shook her head, not facing her friend.  
  
"Nothing." She sniffled. "I just want to see Masaya."  
  
"He's in classes right now Ichigo. You know that." Mint reprimanded gently. "And that's not what you're upset about. What happened?" Zakuro turned around from her seat in front of Ichigo, looking at the catgirl with that dark gaze that was ever so slightly protective now.  
  
"Is someone bothering you?"  
  
"Nonononono!" Ichigo said quickly, waving her hands for emphasis. She didn't want the lone wolf to go beat up Kish. "Nobody's bothering me. It's OKAY."  
  
"As long as you're fine." The wolf responded simply and turned back to her seat to continue studying.  
  
"Yeah." Ichigo nodded, looking down at her own study sheet and ignoring the increasingly annoying poking of Mint.  
  
"Is it that alien?" She whispered. "Kish?" Ichigo stiffened involuntarily. "No!" She hissed back, cat-like. "It's not..." Her voice softened sadly, the name like a breath on her lips.  
  
"Kish..."  
  
Mint sat back, the poking ceased. "So it is..." She mused, smirking. "He should pay. Is he hurting you? Stalking you? What is it?"  
  
"No! He's not doing anything!" Ichigo shot out of her seat to face Mint. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" She could feel more tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Ms. Ichigo, retake your seat!" The teacher said, her arms crossed, glaring over her glasses. "Continue your relationships or discussion thereof after class!"  
  
"Hai sensei." Ichigo murmured, sitting down again.  
  
_{"I love you so much... and you love him so much... what can I do to win you over?"}_  
  
{Kish...}  
  
-{}-  
  
{_I want it all to go away, I want to be alone  
  
Sympathy's wasted on my hollow shell  
  
I feel there's nothing left to fight for...}_  
  
-{}-  
  
"Koshikawa, Yuu?"  
  
"Here sensei!"  
  
"Uremeshi, Yukina?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Fujiwara, Zakuro?"  
  
All eyes turned to stare at the empty seat. The teacher glanced up. "Zakuro?"  
  
When there was no answer, he looked back down at the clipboard and marked her absent.  
  
---{}---  
  
At that moment the wolf girl was running lightly down the street outside the school, her steps making light splashes in the puddles dotting the road.  
  
-If I were Kish, where would I be hiding?-  
  
With this thought, she turned, running towards Ichigo's house. -If he's even aware of where she lives, he'll be there.-  
  
-{}-  
  
{_No reason for a cause  
  
And I can't hear your voice, and I can't feel you near}  
_  
-{}-  
  
Kish was indeed by Ichigo's house, though through no fault of his own. The alien sat on the rooftop of a house one or two houses away, contemplating. He'd been driven here by several angry cats who had yowled at him while he stood in the rain thinking. This had seemed to be the closest quiet spot.  
  
Of course, when he spotted the wolf girl just below where he sat, he knew all that would change.  
  
With an effortless jump, Zakuro got onto the rooftop, staring at the alien coolly.  
  
"What have you done to Ichigo?"  
  
"Nothing." Kish answered, forcing a smirk. "...absolutely nothing that would mean anything to her."  
  
/You liar. She cried, she CRIED when she left you; give up on the pity party. She's not coming back./ His mind reprimanded, his ears drooping slightly. Zakuro noticed this and her eyes softened almost invisibly.  
  
"What did you say to her then?"  
  
"You know, it's really easy for you to take this simply, I know I'm a surviving enemy and that drives you up the freaking wall. but I. DIDN'T. SAY. ANYTHING. TO. ICHIGO. THAT. WOULD. MATTER. TO. YOU. So why don't you get your little wolf butt outta here okay?"  
  
Zakuro glared at him, her eyes ice. Before she could speak Kish interrupted.  
  
"Just go home, okay inu-chan? You've protected your friend, I feel just as bad as if you'd beat me up to prove you care about her, and I'd reallllly like to be somewhere where my view isn't so wolfy. See ya."  
  
He leapt off the rooftop, gaining altitude to glide over Tokyo, his flight silent as a tomb, listening to the faint whispers of rain.  
  
/What... what does she know anyway? Nothing... nothing.../  
  
For the second time that day, though in truth it felt like many more, Kish cried.  
  
-{}-  
  
_{Lost in the darkness of a land  
  
Where all the hope that's offered is  
  
Memories of being taken by the hand  
  
And we are led into the sun}  
_  
-{}-  
  
Ichigo had nearly gone nuts sitting in a classroom for three long periods and was relieved when the bell FINALLY rang, releasing them for lunch.  
  
She and Masaya had made plans to sit out on the lawn to eat lunch, but apparently, that had fallen through... so she stood in their usual meeting place, a boxed lunch in her hands. Somehow, she couldn't spot Masaya's dark hair in the sea of bobbing heads. And she needed him so badly right now...  
  
Kish had been playing through her thoughts ever since Mint commented on him... and then Zakuro's suspicious disappearance...  
  
She sighed, then her gaze shot up as she finally spotted him. "Oh! Masay-- !" She started to call then stopped when she noticed he was holding someone's hand. A girl's hand.  
  
A pretty girl who was smiling at him with eyes that promised happiness... and Masaya looking back with untold interest.  
  
Ichigo shook her head, telling herself it was just a fluke. Masaya wouldn't betray...  
  
He kissed her.  
  
Ever so light, the brush of a feather. Ichigo had felt those kisses, adored them... and now she watched them being given... to someone else.  
  
"M-Masaya..." She whispered and somehow, while he hadn't heard her call, he heard this whisper and looked up, locking eyes with her guiltily. That guilt said everything as she watched his eyes trail back to the oblivious girl, so happy to be with him. Ichigo turned and ran out of the cafeteria, throwing the bento at a garbage can as she did. It made a hollow clang as it hit the bottom and this only made her cry harder.  
  
{What was it, was it something I said, what was it, was it something I did?!}  
  
She couldn't see through the blurry tears, stumbling through the rain. She'd shed her backpack, thoughts of school fleeing her mind, flooded by Masaya and his smile, his eyes... those deceiving eyes which had said he loved her. He wanted to protect her... she was his angel, his light...  
  
...and he'd lied to her.  
  
-{}-  
  
_{But I don't have a hold on what is real  
  
Though we can only try  
  
What is there to give or to believe}  
_  
-{}-  
  
Ichigo slid to the ground, her legs weak. {I hate him, no, me. If he found someone else, doesn't it mean I'm not good enough? Doesn't it mean I'm worthless? Why doesn't he... why CAN'T he...}  
  
"M-masaya..." She whispered and felt more tears flow down her face as her eyes shut tightly.  
  
"Such... a beautiful face... and who has marred it with tears?" A soft voice whispered, gentle fingers wiping the tears away.  
  
Unthinking she pressed herself against the warmth, the comforting, soft voice that was murmuring to her, feeling the person's arms close around her involuntarily.  
  
"Please..." She whispered, her voice ragged with the pained crying she'd been doing.  
  
"Make it stop..."  
  
-{}-  
  
_{I wanted a change, knowing all I could do was try  
  
I was looking for someone...}  
_  
-{}-  
  
---{}---  
  
w00t! It's so sad... REVIEW! 


	5. Gravity

---{}---  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Duh. I don't own the Wolf's Rain song "Gravity" either. I'm just in love with it.  
  
YAY! I LOVE REVIEWERS! glomps them all to pieces Thank you beams And now, on with the sadness... lol.  
  
---{}---  
  
{Been a long road to follow,

been there and gone tomorrow,

without saying goodbye to yesterday.

Are the memories I hold still valid?

Or have the tears deluded them?}

---{}---

Her shoulders hitched with sobs as she burrowed into the warmth.  
  
"I-I love him so much... h-how can he do this to me? He's giving her the kisses that were meant for me, he's ripping out the pieces of his heart that were in mine and giving them to her!" She cried, feeling her comforter move slightly. "We were so close! We-we said we'd love each other... forever..." She pressed her nose into the other's shoulder.  
  
"Just make him love me again." She whispered and whimpered as she felt the figure shake its head.  
  
"I can't do that. I can wish for you Ichigo, I can hope for your happiness but... I can't give it to you."  
  
She sniffled, wrapping her arms around the other.  
  
"Why..."  
  
"Hey," The voice was soft. "I'll tell you something really good."  
  
Ichigo stiffened, realizing who it was she held through the haze of her own tears. Only one person ever said those words, that tone...  
  
with that gentle sadness that seeped into every corner of his words...  
  
"K-Kish?"  
  
"It won't feel this way forever."  
  
There was silence and Ichigo felt her heart plummet further into her chest.  
  
"I'm... not what you expected am I?" The alien asked, shifting slightly and for the first time Ichigo noticed the strain in his voice. "You probably wanted one of your friends, heck, Masaya is the one you want."  
  
He looked at the damp ground, away from her eyes. "Don't worry Ichigo." He forced his dark eyes up to meet hers and forced a smile.  
  
"It won't feel this way forever."  
  
"Kish..."  
  
"I'll... I'll see you." The alien said brokenly, cursing inwardly as he felt tears stinging at his eyes again. How could one girl make him feel so--  
  
Ichigo was still holding him in her vise-like, still-sobbing embrace. "I don't want you to go. Please, don't be like everyone else..."  
  
Kish's eyes softened and he leaned forward against her, letting her cry. A lifeline for her, something that could cause her hope. He wouldn't be happy with that... but it made Ichigo feel better.  
  
So he would be that.  
  
For the girl he loved.  
  
---{}--- 

{Maybe this time tomorrow,

the rain will cease to follow,

and the mist will fade into one more today.

Something somewhere out there keeps calling,

Am I going home?}

---{}---  
  
"Masaya!"  
  
Pudding bounced up to the black-haired boy in the hallway. "Hi-hi! Has Masaya seen Ichigo? Pudding can't find her!"  
  
"A-ano... I have but... she's not happy at the moment Pudding-chan."  
  
"Is it because Masaya is cheating on her by flirting with another girl?" Pudding asked, sticking out her tongue playfully. The black-haired boy's eyes widened.  
  
"H-how..."  
  
Pudding blinked, noticing his look of shock. "You... you are? I-I was just guessing, you-you... Masaya is cheating on Ichigo...?"  
  
She turned and took off, looking for the catgirl, then turned and glared back at Masaya.  
  
"Pudding never forgives bad ones! Pudding will make you pay if you hurt Ichigo!"  
  
---{}---

{Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?

Zero gravity what's it like?

Am I alone?

Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet?}

---{}---  
  
"Ichigo, it's time to---"  
  
"ICHIGO!"  
  
Kish's head shot up as he heard the loud yell of Mint, quickly followed by the rest of the Mew Mews. He shook his head, standing.  
  
"I'll see you, Ichigo." He vanished, leaving the cat girl staring at the place he had just been.  
  
"K-Kish... why do you always... leave me?"  
  
She was then glomped by Mint. "Ohmygosh Ichigo, are you okay?! I just heard about Masaya, I'm so sorry..." Mint hugged her silent friend tightly. "H- hey, why are you so quiet? Did Kish do something?"  
  
Ichigo looked over at Mint, feeling the tears well up again but unable to flow from her eyes.  
  
"No, Kish did nothing."

{And... everything...}  
  
"Whew, that's a relief. But are you all right, girl?"  
  
"I-I'm... I'm... I don't know..." She ended in a whisper and found herself enfolded in Mint's hug.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay. We'll go to Cafe Mew Mew and get you lots of chocolate and everything'll be okay."  
  
"Chocolate?"  
  
"And ice cream. You'll feel right as rain in no time."  
  
"O... kay...?"  
  
"That's the spirit."  
  
The friends started off towards the cafe.  
  
---{}---  
  
"I thought you went home!"  
  
"Some did some didn't, c'mon Ryou, just for an HOUR! I'll let you put me in a stupid uniform if it'll make you feel better but I've got. To. Be. Here."  
  
An evil smile had spread across Ryou's face as Kish was speaking. "All right, one hour. Oh, and just think of this as revenge for your "Master's" shooting me."  
  
Kish pressed a hand against his forehead. "Why do I feel like I just gave you a HORRIBLE idea."  
  
"You did." Ryou replied, smirking.  
  
---{}---  
  
/No WONDER they don't have male waiters at Cafe Mew Mew./  
  
"Ryou, this is INSANE!"  
  
"Oh, can you not get it on?"  
  
"Getting it on is FINE thank you, it's the way it LOOKS when it's on that's the problem!"  
  
Kish was currently wearing a Puchiko cat-eared hat and tail, complete with a red bow around his neck. He had blatently refused to wear the dress Keiichiro had given him so the rest of his clothes were normal. Ryou smirked.  
  
"I didn't say you'd LIKE the uniform, you merely needed to stay here for an hour while Ichigo was here correct?"  
  
"(mumble mumble 'dang psycho cafe owner lab rat person' mumble mumble)"  
  
"Get to work." Ryou said, going back to his paperwork. Kish rolled his head, considered throwing Ryou's desk out the window, decided against it and left.  
  
---{}---  
  
"Um...Kish...? What are you doing here? And dressed like.. umm..."  
  
"Chill out Lettuce." {No pun intended! I swear!} The {cat}boy responded. "I'm only here to make sure Ichigo's doin' okay. Ryou made me change into the 'uniform' but Ichigo's my only real reason."  
  
"Ano... well Ichigo's in the back room."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You know... about Masaya right?" Lettuce questioned softly.  
  
"Yes. I'm... that's kinda what I came for. I want to make sure she's gonna be okay."  
  
"But... why?"  
  
"Because I love her. Even if she doesn't love me." He turned, leaving the girl in shock. "Anyway, thanks Lettuce."  
  
"O-okay..."  
  
---{}---

{Still the road keeps on telling me to go on...

Something is pulling me,

I feel the gravity of it all.}

---{}---  
  
Oh, and if there are any Ryou fans, I'm doing a Ryou fic as well called "In Memory of You". Now... waves review wand REVIEW!


	6. Fallen Embers

---{}---  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. See all the other chapters. You'll need 'em anyway. "Falling Embers" belongs to Enya. "The Wedding Planner" belongs to whoever owns that movie and Ichigo's opinion of it belongs to ME! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Annnnnnyway--  
  
**Spazzout monkey! KrysOfDeath! Bunny! Kohikari! GenkiAnimeGurl! Zakuro Mew! Paleah! Luvsdogz! Jude! hm! Dream-cloudstar! PuNkRoCkBuNnY182! GothicWolf! Zakuro Fujiwara! SakuraAngel! Kikyouko! AntiBacterialGirl94591! Sheila! Darkwitch5! AnimegirlH! Kativa-Chan! Starriskyz! Air-chan! Hana! Xaphrin! SailorIllusions! Kurai Okami-chan! Drive Me Mercury! Little Rabbit f/LRPLI! KazeShinai! SuperChic! Reisho and Touya! Maxraybeyblade! Zilleniose! Mizuko! Sana Jisushi!**  
  
looks up at names THANK YOU!!!! beams And I hope you enjoy this last chapter. And for those who didn't review, it's a very nice thing to do but the authors will be happy that you read it anyway. Thanks for reading!  
  
---{}---  
  
_{Once, as my heart remembers,  
  
All the stars were fallen embers,  
  
Once, when night seemed forever,  
  
I was with you...}_  
  
---{}---  
  
The back room was larger then Kish expected it to be, a tv playing in one corner and a couch facing it, upon which sat a red-eyed, wet-haired girl wrapped in a dark blue-and-white-checkered blanket, sniffling occasionally.  
  
His Ichigo.  
  
Her gaze darted up as he came in, her eyes going wide as she saw who it was.  
  
"K-Kish."  
  
"Hey..." The alien answered, waving a hand, er, paw hesitantly. This change of appendages didn't escape Ichigo's notice and she scanned the rest of the costume quickly. Slowly, a faint smile made it's way across her face and the sight of it made Kish have to fight not to jump for joy, tail and all..  
  
"Y-you know... I was wondering who Ryou was going to force to wear that."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm the lucky alien he found. So... how are you doing? I didn't get to really ask you when we..." Kish started but then trailed off. Ichigo saw what he meant and nodded.  
  
"I'm... doing better. It just hurts..." She curled up into a tighter ball under the blanket, much like a kitten would. "Why did you leave me right when I... why did you leave earlier?"  
  
Kish glanced away, shrugging. "Your friends don't like me."  
  
"You're paranoid."  
  
His eyes flashed to her and she peeked out from beneath the safety of her blanket. Kish sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
{Or maybe they just don't like me. Hmmm, let's think hard about that shall we?}  
  
---{}---  
  
_{Once, in the care of morning,  
  
In the air was all belonging,  
  
Once, when that day was dawning,  
  
I was with you}_  
  
---{}---  
  
"...ish? Kish...?"  
  
"Oh, yeah?" He glanced up just in time to see her look at him expectantly and repeat her question.  
  
"When you said that you loved me..." She fumbled her speech nervously, her cheeks dark red while tears tried to gather once again at the corners of her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry!" She said quickly, letting it rush out of her.  
  
"I shouldn't have turned you down for Masaya, I-I thought..." She choked on the words, the tears spilling mixed with hiccups.  
  
"I thought he'd hate me if I loved someone else. If I had to lie to him or break the vow we took, I didn't want to be that way to him. I didn't want to hurt him like that!" She shouted, all of her anger at Masaya flooding out in that statement.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt _HIM_... why is he..."  
  
"Shhhh..." Kish shook his head, wiping away the tears.  
  
"If he's that bad, does he deserve your tears Ichigo?"  
  
"N-no..." The girl sniffled. "But why do you care...?"  
  
"Come on Ichigo. You know." The alien prompted. "You know. You've always known. Even before that..." He paused, collecting himself.  
  
"Even before Masaya said that he loved you. You know that I love you."  
  
"Mmhmm." The catgirl nodded, hesitantly, but then glanced away, deep in thought.  
  
"Kish...?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you ever seen the movie "The Wedding Planner"?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"It's about a girl who plans weddings, and, for some reason or other, early in the movie she gets hit by a car and taken to a guy's house. The guy takes care of her but he lies to her about who he is.  
  
"From then on it's typical girl likes boy, the two 'date', boy reveals he is getting married in the wedding she is planning, shock and betrayal ensue and it ends with a giant wedding scene. But I hated that movie.  
  
"Because at one point there's this Greek guy who is distantly related to her or something, and he proposes to her. He loves her so much, he's never lied to her, he's ready to do anything to make her happy. But she doesn't choose him and she runs off with the other one, whose done so much to hurt her. And even after the movie was over, I wanted her to go back and choose him because she'd gotten married to the wrong guy. Not the one who loved her like she needed."  
  
Ichigo looked at him sadly.  
  
"I've gone after the wrong guy for way too long. Kish, I'm sorry and I...  
  
"I love you."  
  
The alien sat, as if frozen at a moment in time, then his arms were around Ichigo, pressing her smaller boy against his.  
  
"I love you." He whispered into her damp hair, his breath tickling her neck.  
  
"And I'm going to protect you forever... my Ichigo..."  
  
_---{}---  
  
{How far we are from morning?  
  
How far we are?  
  
The stars shining through the darkness?  
  
Falling in the air?}  
  
---{}---  
_  
Ryou pressed a hand against the back room door, about to pull Ichigo out of there. It wasn't healthy for the girl to---  
  
Abruptly the door opened from the inside and Ichigo bounced out, hugging a Puchiko'd Kish happily. Ryou smirked.  
  
"It worked then?"  
  
"Be quiet. Go find your fish girl." Kish purred, kissing Ichigo lightly on the cheek.  
  
/At last... you're mine.../  
  
_---{}---  
  
{Once, as the night was leaving,  
  
Into us, our dreams were weaving,  
  
Once, all dreams were worth keeping,  
  
I was with you}  
  
{Once, when our hearts were singing,  
  
I was with you}  
  
_--{}--Fin--{}--  
  
ohhhhh man. "The Other Sister". That... was a weird movie. And it left "At Last" playing in my head. Goodnight all. It's 12:29, I've wrapped up "I Feel" and I hope you've enjoyed this fanfiction of a whole lot of sappiness. Please leave a review on your way out!  
  
-CrimsonEyedAngel99 


End file.
